1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a press for compacting a case containing hazardous materials, radioactive waste in particular.
Such hazardous materials include, in particular, waste produced by the reprocessing of used nuclear fuels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Remote-controlled presses for compacting cases made up of containers holding hazardous materials have been suggested for use in particular, in areas of low radioactivity, where human intervention is possible without risk and particularly for reasons associated with the maintenance of the equipment (repair or replacement).
In other scenarios it is impossible for human beings to carry out interventions on the press which will be installed in a hazardous environment, without there being danger involved, especially where radioactivity may reach excessively high levels. A press of this type is described in document FR 2 700 494.